Bounties
A number will appear by the Battle menu link when a "Bounty" has been placed on another Clan leader in the game. You can see your base Bounty cost under the User tab on your profile page. A bounty can be viewed by potentially hundreds of thousands of other players all at the same time, so successfully making a kill from a bounty is not an easy task. Anyone can add another player in the game to the bounty if they have enough money providing that they are not a Chieftains or in the same guild. Bounty Hunting Only a higher level player (level 15,000+) can expect to last on the bounty list an appreciable amount of time. Most others, once on the bounty list, will typically be there less than 3 seconds before they die so a bounty hunter has to be very quick. It is recommended that you actually stay on the bounty page clicking the BOUNTIES heading at least once every second as the ordinary refresh rate is too slow to display every bounty. Although it is frowned on by the developers some people do use an auto-clicker program to do this for them. If you do this for too long though a little calculation pops up which you will have to answer before being allowed to continue. Beware of the Bounty! A huge bounty on the bounty list usually means that the target is a very powerful chieftain. Attacking anyone on the bounty list (even if you lost) opens up you up to retaliation attacks from that bountied player for the next 24 hours. For this reason, lower level Chieftains should be wary of who they decide to go after on the bounty list and take a split second to compare their level to your, even at the risk of losing the bounty. There are safe bounties placed by the gods as these will be Vikings who have not played for a number of months. Other Effects of Bounty: When you are killed you lose XP equivalent to 5% of the XP required to get to the next level. If you have less than this amount you can end up with negative XP. How is my bounty cost determined? The base cost of a Bounty is determined by a Viking's total income, but it can grow higher depending on a number of factors, including: *level *income of the person setting the bounty *the number of recent aggressive actions between you, and the bounty setter *the number of times the target has been bountied recently The minimum amount of Gold required to place you on the bounty list is determined by the net profit of your Empire multiplied by 6.8. So if your net income (after upkeep costs are subtracted) is 2 billion your bounty would be: 2 billion x 6.8 = 13.6 billion. Each subsequent bounty increases in cost by 75%. Following the above example, a second bounty would cost 23.8 billion, and a tenth bounty would cost over 2 trillion (2,093,540,402,220). If no additional bounties are placed, the bounty cost will reset to the original cost of 13.6 billion after 24 hours. Bounty Trap If you suspect someone is going to put a Bounty on your head, you can pay to set up a Bounty Trap against them. The trap will fire the next time they try to put a price on your head, killing them instantly! As with Bounties, the cost of a Bounty Trap is based off of the target's income, and can climb higher depending on factors such as the number of attacks between you. Auto Hit-Listing This is a recent addition it is the bounty equivalent of Valhalla Vikings but it will only hitlist players over level 300 who have been inactive for at least 6 months. Auto hit-listing activates when the last real bounty has been collected and no active player has been listed within a set period. Up to three inactive players can be listed at one time and an inactive account can only be listed once every seven days. Presumably the bounty cash is supplied by Kano and the auto-listed player loses no XP. Bounty Etiquette It is generally accepted that if bounty killed you go after the person who set the bounty not the person who collected on it. However some higher level players consider it disrespectful that players at a much lower level would even try to collect on their bounty and attempt to punish the bounty attack with attacks of their own. Once they have killed you they cannot do so again for 24 hours by which time (if you haven't retaliated) you will be off their rivals list. It is generally considered acceptable to remove a chieftain in order to claim their bounty, as long as you add them again afterwards. Most players would rather have their bounty claimed by a friend than a stranger. Category:Content